ABSTRACT This proposal requests partial support for an innovative conference on ?Cell Fate Diversity in Aging?. The conference will discuss the molecular damage, developmental cascades and pleiotropic effects that drive different cell fates, including cell death and cellular senescence and the emerging areas of adaptive reprogramming and cell fitness. It will feature innovative experimental and conceptual approaches, with participation by accomplished investigators new to the field of aging, as well as a core of leaders established in aging research to provide context, from the US, Europe and Asia. The program will also feature numerous short talks by young investigators, and two interactive sessions on emerging tools -- one focused on quantitative measurements of the drivers and cellular outcomes of aging to facilitate predictions of tissue- specific consequences, and another focused on computational and experimental models to test hypotheses. The program will also include poster sessions, ample time for discussion and opportunities for senior and junior investigators to interact. The conference aims to 1) highlight recent findings regarding how cell fate decisions are regulated, how they contribute to aging, and how understanding cell fate decisions can be used to prevent or postpone aging in humans; 2) provide a forum for integrating results from different disciplines, emerging technologies, and diverse experimental paradigms; 3) stimulate discussions on future directions for the field, identify gaps in our knowledge and experimental approaches, both basic and translational, for filling those gaps; 4) foster collaborations among biologists with different research emphases; 5) provide a stimulating environment and platform for young investigators, or investigators new to the field, to learn about how cell fates contribute to aging, present their work to a diverse audience, and establish professional and collaborative networks. The conference is sponsored by the not-for-profit Zing Conferences, which will provide only partial support. This proposal requests partial support for US-based speakers (citizens or permanent residents). It also requests partial support for young US-based students, postdoctoral fellows and new investigators to attend the conference and present a short talk and/or poster. The conference venue, Hotel Croatia Cavtat in Dubrovnik (Croatia), is readily accessible from the Dubrovnik airport (10-15 minutes by automotive ground transportation), which in turn is readily accessible to US, European and Asian speakers by many major airlines with European hubs. The conference organizers (Campisi, PI of the proposal, and Vijg) are experienced conference organizers, long-time collaborators and established aging research investigators. The conference is designed to highlight -- and stimulate research into ? a relatively underexplored area in aging research: how cell fate decisions result in aging phenotypes and pathologies.